Of All The Gin Joints In All The World
by berschmeltz
Summary: SMUT HEAVY SEXUAL CONTENT


As the taxi driver opened her door she stepped a long leg out and accepted the hand now extended to her. She gave him a toothy grin, "Thank you so much. How much is it?" She asked as she reached into her black clutch, pulling out the money to give him. "Keep the change." Black heels clicking against the pavement, she glided across the street to the night club.

She touched the bouncers hand as she walked in, giving him the same seductive smile she gave the taxi driver. She was now on the hunt. Feeling eyes on her, she adjusted her long sleeve, tight, red dress and walked over to the bar.

"What'll you have?" The male bartender eyed her as she leaned over, staring at her well formed bosom from her plunging neckline.

She flipped her long, blonde hair over her shoulder, playing all of the cards. "I'll have dry martini straight up with a twist, if you don't mind and extra olives please."

"Of course miss."

She turned away once he handed her the drink and begun listening to the jazz music. She took a sip of her clear drink, leaving a stain of her red lipstick.

He could see everything from the couch in the corner of the club. Eyeing everyone that caught his eye as they walked by. He knew exactly what he wanted tonight. Taking a sip of his drink he scanned the room until his eyes landed on her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her in the tight, red dress.

She was sitting at the bar, it looked like a man had just joined her and she was soaking up everything he said, laughing at his jokes, and she even reached out and touched his arm as he whispered into her ear. She laughed again at something he said before he excused himself. It was time to make his move.

He stood up and grabbed his drink, drowning the last of it before walking over to her. He straightened out his black dress pants and buttoned the button of his blazer as he walked over to her way.

Signaling the bartender as he sat next to her, "I'll have a double bourbon on the rocks." He turned his attention to her, looking her up and down. A hungry look now gleaming in his dark brown eyes. She looked even better up close. "Mind if I sit her?" He ran a hand through his slicked back brown hair. Waiting for a response he raised an eyebrow at her.

She gave him a wary look as she turned to him, looking him up and down too. He had a slightly muscular frame, which his blazer accented nicely. "I don't see why not." She said turning away from him again.

Playing hard to get I see. "May I at least get your name, miss?" He took a sip of his drink as the bartender set it down in front of him.

"My name is Scarlette." She eyed him again, taking a sip of her own drink.

"Dimitri." He extended his hand to her but she took it reluctantly. He brought his lips to her knuckles before she could pull away. "No need to be shy, I don't bite.. Hard. Unless you like that sort of thing." He gave her a sly grin.

She crossed her legs and took a sip of her drink, giving him a seductive grin right back. Two could play at this game. "So, Dimitri, what brings you to this club tonight."

"I was just walking down the street and something just told me I had to come in. I believe it was fate." He replied. "I think I was destined to meet you."

Scarlette rested her chin on her fist and leaned against the bar. "I see, a sweet talker. I bet you say that to all the pretty ladies you see."

"Oh, these types of compliments are only reserved for the most beautiful women I meet. And, you, my dear are a rare beauty indeed." Dimitri took another sip of his drink.

She actually blushed a little, she couldn't believe it. He was getting to her. "You seem like a man who knows what he wants. I like that." She downed the rest of her drink, leaning in a little closer. Breathing on his neck, she brushed her lips against his ear lobe and whispered, "But what is it that you want, Dimitri?" She pulled back trying to gauge his reaction.

"I want you to come back to my place with me." He said bluntly as he stood up and extended his hand to her.

"So blunt. Lead the way." Grabbing his hand, she let him lead her out of the club and into the chilly night air. At least she was going to get what she came after.

She watched him unlock his apartment door, pushing the door open for her. She looked around as she stepped inside. Everything was neat, clean, and neutral colored. Very modern. He reached out and brushed her hair off her shoulder to the side and slide one hand down her arm, the other gripping her hair. Bringing his lips to her neck and kissing lightly up.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked.

She tilted her head to the side, giving him better access, leaning into him. "Do whatever you want with me." She moaned as he bite her ear.

Spinning her around to face him, he gripped her face in both of his hands and took her lips with his. Dropping her clutch and wrapping her arms around his neck, she melted against his touch. He ran his hand up and down her sides, his thumbs teasingly grazing her covered breasts. Dimitri slid his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she willingly gave. He dominated her easily.

"How about we getting rid of this?" He asked as he slid his hands down to the hem of her dress, sliding it up and off as she lifted her arms above her head.

Kicking off her heels she reached for the buttons on his shirt, hands moving swiftly to undo them. Her now bare nipples quickly became hard as he ran his thumbs over them again. She slid his shirt off his shoulder, feeling his muscles down his arms. Her lips were once again reclaimed by his. He turned them around so her back was pressed against the door. Bringing a hand to chin, running his thumbs over her soft lips, he began kissing down her neck and in between her breasts. He heard her gasp as he took a taut nipple in his mouth, rolling it between his teeth.

She had her hand in his hair now, pulling him down. He reached under her thighs and lifted her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she leaned her head back, begging for more with her low whimpers. He slid his hands up her thighs, gripping her butt. He started to walk them to the bedroom. Pulling his lips away from her, he let his eyes roam her body.

"See something you like?" She asked

He grinned, "Maybe." He begun kissing down her body again until he reached the hem of her lacy, panties.

Dimitri stuck his fingers in, sliding them down her smooth legs and off. He quickly began unbuttoning his pants and slid them off too, only standing in front of her naked body in his boxers. She touched his chest as he climbed on top of her. He ran his hand down her body, his lips quickly following. He pushed a finger inside her. She moaned and gripped the bed sheets. He thrust in again, loving the sound of her. He brought the tip of the tongue down to her clit, drawing slow circles. She arched her back and moaned even louder.

"Do you like that?" He thrust another finger into her. She moaned but did not respond. "I said, do you like that?" He asked more forcefully this time.

"Yes.." She breathed out.

"Good. You're so wet." He continued pumping his fingers in and out of her as he flicked his tongue over her clit. When she was close to her climax, he pulled away.

Positioning himself above her, his hard length at her ready entrance, he leaned in and kissed her, letting her taste all of her own juices.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She shook her head eagerly.

Dimitri slowly pushed his large member into her. "You're so tight." He was breathing heavily now.

He began slowly and started to speed up once she got used to his size. She gripped his arms, digging her fingers into his shoulders. "Faster." She moaned. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and started pumping as hard and fast as he could. She was practically screaming in ecstasy.

"Oh god, Dimitri. I'm close." She breathed out.

"Me too."

He kept going, holding back his release until she finally came, his soon following after.

He collapsed on the bed next to her. "Baby, that was the best roleplaying I think we've done so far."

She reached over and put her head on his chest. He tried steadying his breathing. "I agree. We should definitely do that again."


End file.
